totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kto jest kłamczuchem?
Tori: 'Strzałka kochani! ''Pojawiła się przed jednym z studio. 'Tori: '''Zapraszam do kolejnego odcineczka. ''Uśmiechała się wesoło. 'Tori: '''Dzisiaj się ciesze, bo będzie moje ukochane wyszywanko. Tak! Będzie ciekawie. Ale najpierw. ''Odkaszlnęła i wzięła kartkę. 'Tori: '''Ja Tori.. zaświadczam, że ostatnie wydarzenia były kontrolowane przez nas na okrągła i wszystko co się wydarzyło było jak najbardziej wyreżyserowane. Naszym zawodnikom nie groziła żadna krzywda. ''Odetchnęła z ulgą. Zgniotła i rzuciła papierek. '''Tori: Co tutaj dodać! Raper zwany Hernando musiał opuścić grę i ilość osób skurczyła się do sześciu. A dzisiaj skurczy się do pięciu! Kto dziś wyleci? Co to za zadanie? Nagle zagrzmiało. Tori: I czy pogoda będzie nam sprzyjała? Dowiecie się tego w dzisiejszym odcinku Planu Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Planie! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Przyczepa 130px ''Po powrocie okazało się, że niestety zabrakło funduszy i trzeba było niestety oddać jedną przyczepę na sprzedaż. Oczywiście to był kit prowadzącej by uprzykrzyć ich życie po traumatycznych wydarzeniach dnia poprzedniego. Poza tym dostali zakaz na wychodzenie, aż nie przyjdzie Bucky. '''John: '''Miło, że w naszej przyczepie. '''Rufus: A było tak miło.. Smutno spoglądał na stronę dziewczyn. Rufus: '''Mogłem poczuć się bezpieczniej. '''Ellen: Oh! Podeszła do niego. '' '''Ellen:' Wiesz, że ich cię ochronię. Rufus: '''Pewnie.. jak ostatnio! '''Ellen: No.. Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ich dałam się zaskoczyć. Ale wciąż jestem w grze und das się liczy. Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Nie dość, że nękała to jeszcze wpadłem w ręce psycholki. Na szczęście jest dobrze. '''Silvi: '''Tak nagle się spoufalacie? ''Siedziała obok i czujnym okiem obserwowała i nasłuchiwała zajście. '''Silvi: Knujesz coś z nią? Rufus: Z nią? Spojrzał na Ellen z niepokojem. Rufus: 'Oczywiście, że nie. '''Ellen: '''Jak to nein! ''Wkurzyła się z lekka. '''Ellen: Wir zawarliśmy sojusz! Silvi: Jaki sojusz!? Zapytała zaskoczona. Silvi: '''Przecież on ma ze mną sojusz. '''Ellen: Whaaa! Rufus: '''Nie.. '''Silvi: Nie kręć! Wstawła i wkurzona stanęła przy nim. Ellen: '''Wyjaśnij to! '''Silvi: '''Grasz na dwa fronty!? '''Rufus: '''Ja.. '''Ellen: '''Oh nie tłumacz się. '''Silvi: '''Ta.. teraz umywasz rączki. '''Rufus: Przez ciebie Yukiyo nas napadła. Joqline: '''Jak mogłaś! Jak! '''Silvi: Oh ty siedź cicho. Też nie jesteś bez winy. W końcu to ty też maczałeś palce. John: '''Więc to wasza sprawka. '''Joqline: Oboje zasługujecie na eliminację. Silvi: 'Wypraszam sobie. '''Rufus: '''Mam was dość. Idźcie wszyscy w cholerę! ''Wszyscy nieprzychylnie spoglądali się na niego. Poza Rouse, która była zajęta czymś zupełnie innym. 'Rufus: '''A dajcie mi spokój. ''Załamany schował się pod kołdrą. '''Rouse: Nie ma go! Wyrażnie się cieszyła. Rouse: Nie ma! Hurrra! Wesoło montowała nową broń. Bucky: Jesteście tam? Zapukał do ich przyczepy. John: 'No raczej.... ''Otworzył im drzwi. 'Bucky: '''Możecie wyjść i poczekać na prowadzącą. '''Silvi: '''Super... ''Wstała tak by specjalnie uderzyć Ellen. Ta omyłkowo popchnęła ją. 'Ellen: '''Ups.. ''Uśmiechnęła się i wyszła. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Chce wojny! Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Będzie ją miała! Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ale po tym. '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jak wywalę tego karaczana! '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): No i jestem w dupie... Chyba gorzej być nie może. Chyba, że wygram to zadanie jakimś cudem. Plac przed przyczepami 130px Wyjątkowo panowała dość nieprzyjemna pogoda. Pochmurno, deszczowo, smętnie i wtedy pojawił się właśnie ten pomysł. Silvi: 'CZEMU DO CHOLERY MUSIAŁA NAS NIE WPUSZCZAĆ! ''Siedziała wściekła na ławce cała przemoczona. '''Joqline: Wszyscy siedzimy więc nie dramatyzuj. Silvi: I ty mnie uspokajasz? Pewnie... Rouse: A mnie się podoba! Padła na ziemię. Rouse: Teraz wszystkie glizdy wychodzą.. Zaczęła je kłuć paznokciami. Rouse: Insektoidy... jeśli są to są.. Spojrzała na nich pełna obawy. Rouse: '''Niebezpieczne! '''John: Niebezpieczny jest fakt, że tylko o tym mówisz i nic poza tym. Silvi: Szczerze? Zatarła rękami. Silvi: 'Z każdym dniem robi się nudniejsze. '''Rouse: '''CO!? '''Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jak gadanie o ważnych tematach kosmitów może się nudzić! ''Odseparowani od grupy Ellen i Rufus siedzieli nad prowizorycznym zadaszeniem. '''Rufus: No.. Nie wiedział zbytnio co powiedzieć. Rufus: '''Z reguły nie dziękuję.. ale dzięki. '''Ellen: '''Oh das was nicht. '''Rufus: Nie przypuszczałem, że masz.. Spojrzała na niego błagalnie by odpuścił dokończenie zdania. Rufus: 'Nic nie mówię. '''Ellen: '''Oh.. ''Pogłaskała go po policzku. 'Ellen: '''Das was sehr miłe und. ''Nagle gwałtownie szarpnęła. '''Ellen: Miej tu dumę! Rufus: '''Ciągniesz.. boli! '''Ellen: Das miało boleć! Nagle podjechała pod plac Tori. Tori: 'Ej! Bez scysji! Za mną wszyscy. ''Niechętnie go puściła. '''Tori: '''Musimy udać się na miejsce zadanka. '''Silvi: Serio.. w ten deszcz!? Tori: 'Bez marudzenie. ''Skierowała się na dróżkę i zawodnicy zmuszeni zostali do pójścia za nią. Przed wejściem do studia '''Tori: Zobaczmy czy wszyscy są. Rozglądała się w około. Tori: '''Potwierdźcie dane! Ellen Bergman! '''Ellen: '''Warum nazwiska auch! '''Tori: Wolę się upewnić na przyszłość. Zerknijmy.. Rufus Johnson. Rufus: '''Mhm.. zgadza się. '''Tori: Rouse Smith. Rouse: '''Yay! Ja! '''Tori: '''Joqline La Brun '''Johqline: '''Zgadza się. '''Tori: Silvi Redfox Silvi: '''Mhm.. uznajmy że tak. '''Tori: Bo to prawda. Zakładam.. Spoglądała dalej. Tori: '''John Turner. '''John: Tak.. to właściwe. Tori: 'Masz drugie ale jest nieoficjalne. '''John: '''Lepiej niech takie pozostanie. ''Lekko się zawstydził. '''Tori: Dobrze! Skoro wszyscy są to Bucky, wpuść ich na sygnał i wyjaśnij nieco zasady! Otworzyła drzwi do studia po czym weszła. '' '''Bucky:' Więc... Czuł się niezręcznie. '' '''Bucky: '''Wasze zadanie będzie dość proste. teleturniej! '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Najtańsza rozrywka dla zapyziałych przyziemców. '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Uwielbiam teleturnieje! Było kilka niezłych, oj było! '''Joqline: '''Fajnie! ''Wyrzuciła rękami zadowolona. Ellen: Warun taki dobry humor. Joqline: 'Skoro to teleturniej to nie będzie nic bolesnego. '''Bucky: '''Na twoim miejscu bym się nie ekscytował ale jak chcecie. ''Rozbrzmiał nagle głos prowadzącej. '''Tori: Zapraszam was! Bucky: Dobrze.. więc wchodzicie. Otworzył drzwi i pojedynczo wpuszczał zawodników. Teleturniej Oczywiście był to budynek, gdzie rozgrywało się wiele teleturniej. Nie wyróżniało się specjalnie. Sześć paneli oddzielonym jednym większym. Znajdowały się po obu stronach po trzy. Otoczenie było jednak bardzo zaniedbane i cudem przywrócono sprawność na czas zadania. Runda I 130px Tori: Welcome w nasz teleturniej! Zaczęła lecieć dziwna wkurzająca muzyczka. Tori: 'Przedstawmy zawodników! ''Kamera zbliżała się po kolei do każdego. '''Tori: '''Zapychacz teg sezonu, złodziejaszek i niecny knuciciel. Rufus! '''Rufus: '''Dokładnie. '''Tori: '''Nasz weteran i zdobywca ponownie wysokiej lokacji, John. '''John: '''I na pewno wyższej. '''Tori: Sucz której wszyscy nienawidzą, Silvi! Silvi: '''Nie tylko nienawidzą. '''Tori: '''Niemka która nie odstaje od koleżanek, Ellen! '''Ellen: Was das miało znaczyć!? Tori: '''Konspiracyjny świr gadający o ufokach, Rouse! '''Rouse: '''Tak! To też konspiracja! Łowczyni czuwa. '''Tori: '''I ostatnia choć nie najmniej ważna Francuska, Joqline! '''Joqline: Jestem w telewizji! Silvi: Co za ogórek. Burknęła pod nosem. Tori: 'Jesteście w programie kłamczuch! ''Zaświeciły się światła a po ekranie mignął cień w kapeluszu. '''Tori: Wyjaśnię zasady. Każdy z was odpowiada. Ten kto udzieli najgorszej odpowiedzi wylatuje z rundy. Zapadła chwila milczenia. John: '''Tylko tyle? '''Silvi: Moment! A co jeśli kilka osób nie odpowie? Tori: A fakt... Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. '' '''Tori: '''To te osoby odpowiedzą na to samo pytanie w dogrywce! '''Joqline:' Dobre i tyle. Tori: 'Hmm.. coś pominęła. '''Bucky: '''Limit. ''Szepnął jej zza kulis. '''Tori: '''Faktycznie! Jest tylko osiem odpowiedzi. '''Bucky: I odpowiedzi. Tori: I liczy się pierwsza odpowiedź. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Wyglądało by to profesjonalniej gdyby ona była bardziej pojętna. '''Bucky (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Nie ogarniam jak ona daje radę prowadzić już drugi sezon!? Coraz bardziej mnie wkurza tym zachowaniem. '''Tori: '''Więc gotowi? Co będę was pytała pewnie, że musicie być! ''Stuknęła plikiem karteczek. '''Tori: '''Pierwsze pytanie brzmi. Co robią kosmici z porwanymi? '''Rouse: '''Uuu! Ja wiem! '''Tori: Niebywałe... Rouse: 'Tną ludzi! '''Tori: '''Zapewne.. zerkam. Mam odpowiedź która dokładnie brzmi wycinają nam narządy i przechodzisz dalej. '''Joqline: '''Tną! ''Powtórzyła za nią. 'Tori: '''Wybacz nie uznaję tej samej odpowiedzi. ''Jej blat zaświecił się na pomarańczowo. '''Tori: '''Nie zaliczam i jedziemy dalej. John? '''John: Emmm.. może... skoro wycinają narządy to urządzają eksperymenty? Tori: 'I mam taką odpowiedź. Jesteś bezpieczny. Silvi? '''Silvi: '''Gwałcą. ''Wszyscy wywalili na nią wzrok. '''Tori: '''Okej.. zerknę. Heh.. Mam taką odpowiedź. Zaliczam. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ankietowani zawsze dadzą choć jedną głupotę. '''Tori: '''Kto następny? Może Ellen? '''Ellen: Hmm.. Zastanawiała się. Ellen: 'Klonują! '''Tori: '''Mam o dziwo taką odpowiedź. I kto nam został? ''Skierowała wzrok na Rufusa. '''Tori: '''Rufusie? '''Rufus: Najlepsze odpowiedzi padły. Zastanwił się. Rufus: '''Może porywają bez powodu i wypuszczają? '''Tori: Emmm.. Dziwnie się spojrzała. Tori: 'Wiesz.. mam coś podobnego. Wsadzają pluskwy i wypuszczają. '''Rufus: '''Whaaa... '''Tori: '''Brawo! Przechodzicie wszyscy.. poza Joqline. '''Joqline: '''Nie wspominałaś o kopiowaniu odpowiedzi! '''Tori: '''Myślałam, że to oczywiste... '''Silvi: '''Zależy dla kogo. ''Żaśmiała się w twarz rywalki. 'Tori: '''Poczekaj za kulisami. ''Podszedł Bucky i wyprowadził dziewczynę. 'Tori: '''A my przechodzimy do kolejnej rundy! Runda II 130px '''Tori: '''No to kolejne pytanko! Jaki owoc przypomina kobiece piersi! '''Rouse: '''Odpowiadam! ''Unosiła rękę. 'Tori: '''Dobrze bądź pierwsza. ''Przytaknęła. 'Rouse: '''Banan! ''Wszyscy buchnęli śmiechem. '''Tori: SEEEEEERIO!? Rouse: 'Aa... z piersiami. ''Zarumieniła się ze wstydu. 'Tori: '''No comment... ''Panel zaświecił się na pomarańczowo. '''Tori: Rufusie? Rufus: 'Banalne.. ''Machnął ręką. '''Rufus: '''Kokosy! '''Tori: '''No oczywiście. Banalne tak bardzo, że nie mam tej odpowiedzi! '''Rufus: '''COOO!? '''Tori: '''Ellen? Uraczysz nas dziwną odpowiedzią? '''Ellen: Nein i powiem bezpiecznie, że melony. Tori: 'A szkoda. ''Spojrzała smutno. 'Tori: '''Mam odpowiedź. Silvi? '''Silvi: '''Nie wiem czemu ale gruszka. ''Powiedziała bez przekonania. '''Tori: Myślisz? Silvi: Pewnie! Tori: I dobrze, bo jesteś bezpieczna! I nasz ostatni, choć nie najmniej ważny John! John: Stawiam na jabłko. Tori: 'I masz się z czego cieszyć. ''Bezpiecznym osobom panele zaświeciły się na zielono. 'Tori: '''A jako, że nasze dwa bystrzaki źle odpowiedziały. Muszą ponowić odpowiedzi! Więc.. ''Skierowała wzrok na chłopaka. 'Tori: '''Zacznę od ciebie. '''Rufus: '''Truskawka.. '''Tori: '''Powiedziałeś to tak przekonująco. '''Rufus: '''Nie myślę o takich błahostkach! ''Wszystkie dziewczyny wrogo na niego spojrzały. 'Silvi: 'Żebyś wyleciał. '''Ellen: Ich się zgadzam. Tori: To poprawna odpowiedź. Ale.. teraz wszystko w rękach Rouse. Spojrzała na nią. Tori: Podaj swoją odpowiedź w dogrywce. Rouse: Pomidor! Wszyscy zaczęli się chichotać. Tori: '''Ta... to jest uznawane za owoc, ale się nie liczy zupełnie. '''Rouse: Jak to! Tori: Tak to.. Panel zaświecił się na czerwono. Tori: 'Żegnamy ciebie w tej rundzie! Runda III 130px '''Tori: '''Obleśne pytanie.. takie lubię! Co zrobiłby mężczyzna budząc się w ciele pięknej kobiety! Ellen? '''Ellen: '''Oh... ''Zarumieniła się. '''Ellen: '''Das ist interesant pytanie. '''Silvi: '''W sumie jeden tylko co nie ma ma kręgosłupa moralnego. '''Rufus: Ej! Silvi: 'Dobrze, że świadomy. '''Tori: '''Ciii... odpowiadać! '''Ellen: '''Na pewno ich bym się rozebrała przed lustrem. ''Zawodnicy zaczęli chichotać. '''Tori: Mama taką odpowiedź! Graty! John? John: 'Woo.. ''Poczuł się zakłopotany. '''John: '''Ciekawe pytanie ogólnie. '''Tori: Wiem! Sama wymyślałam! Uśmiechnęła się z komplementu. W jej przekonaniu. John: '''Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić.. choć. Zaczął bym się macać! '''Tori: Po piersiach? John: Coo... Tori: No a nie? John: Rany.. Aż zaczął się pocić. Tori: 'Ależ to zadanie mi się podoba! Tak, to dobra odpowiedź. O szczegóły nie pytam. ''Odetchnął z ulgą. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Wolałbym jakieś wyzwanie fizyczne niż to! '''Tori: A ty Rufusie? Rufus: 'Z takimi jak one!? ''Powiedział niezadowolony. '''Rufus: Zabiłbym się! Nie mógłbym być taki jak one. Tori: 'Brutalne.. ''Zrobiło się jej przykro. '''Tori: '''Niestety zaliczam odpowiedź. '''Silvi: '''Ankietowani... rzeczywiście idioci... '''Tori: '''Silvi? Nie zawódź.. '''Silvi: '''No co by zrobił? Seksił by się. '''Tori: Ale, że chłopak jako kobieta? Silvi: '''Emm.. '''Tori: '''No wiesz!? '''Silvi: No co!? Oni są prostakami. John: 'Ej! '''Silvi: '''Idż się zmacaj. ''Zamilknąl i dalej się rumienił. '''Tori: No jak mi przykro. Panel zaświecił się jej na czerwono. Tori: Odpadasz w tej rundzie. Silvi: UGH! Wkurzona musiała udać się na zaplecze. Tori: A my przechodzimy do rundy półfinałowej! Runda IV 130px Tori: Nom, nom, nom... Pytanie brzmi. Kraj z największą populacją to? Wymownie spojrzała się na nich. Tori: '''Rufus? '''Rufus: '''Chiny oczywiście. '''Tori: Chiny to.. Udała moment napięcia. Tori: '''Poprawna odpowiedź. '''Rufus: '''Hehe.. '''Tori: Możesz pękać z dumy. Powiedziała z sarkastyczną nutą. Tori: '''Johnie? '''John: Indie Tori: No i nasza Ellen! Ellen: 'Stany Zjednoczone. '''Tori: '''I co powiedzieć. ''Machnęł ręką. '''Tori: Poprawna odpowiedź. Smutno westchnęła. Tori: 'Ale jedno i tak odpadnie. ''Zamyśliła się. 'Tori: '''I jak tutaj rozwiązać sprawę. ''Spoglądała na zawodników,. '''Tori: A wiem! Wpadł jej pomysł. Tori: 'Odpada osoba której kraj nie jest najbardziej zaludniony! '''Ellen: '''Nein! '''Tori: '''Tak! ''Uniosła radośnie ręce. 'Tori: '''Ty odpadasz! '''Ellen: '''Das ist nich fair! '''Tori: 'Życie! Wyprowadzili dziewczynę prosto na zaplecze. '''Tori: A ja z naszymi panami widzę się w następnej, finałowej rundzie! Rufus: '''Jakoś szybko poszło. '''Tori: Bo jakoś trzeba przyśpieszać tempo. Runda V 130px Tori: A więc to czas na finał! Wykręciła laską. Tori: 'I już się zaczyna. ''Wyrzuca ją do góry. 'Tori: '''Tak bardzo wygrani. '''Chórek: '''Tak bardzo wygrani! ''Pochwyciło ją i zaczęła wyrzucać nogi do góry. '''Tori: Tak bardzo wygrani. Chórek: '''Tak bardzo wygrani! ''Wskazała na '' '''Tori: '''Tak bardzo wygrany. '''Chórek: Tak bardzo wygrany! Wskazała Tori: '''Tak bardzo wygrana. '''Chórek: '''Tak bardzo wygrana! '''Tori: Lepszy wygrać maaa! Padła na kolana robiąc magiczne paluszki. Tori: 'Takk! '''John: '''Brawo! ''Klaskał. '''John: Przyznaję, że to było świetne! Rufus: 'Racja. ''Również się dołączył. '''Tori: '''A dziękuję, dziękuję. Zaczniemy tym numerem kolejny odcinek! Ale najpierw nasza finałowa rozgrywka. Wyjątkowo każdy odpowie aż trzy razy. '''John: '''Yay! '''Rufus: Hura. Oboje wydali się bardzo niekontuzjowani. Tori: 'Kto udzieli więcej poprawnych odpowiedzi wygra. Proste? Proste! '''Rufus: '''Lepiej być nie może. ''Uśmiechał się z nadzieją, że wygra. 'Tori: '''Nasze finałowe pytanie brzmi. Gra która znana jest każdemu nastolatkowi. Zaczynaj Rufus! '''Rufus: '''Emmm.. ''Zaciął się z lekka. '''Rufus: '''Chyba seria GTA. '''Tori: '''A konkretniej? '''Rufus: Konkretnie? Tori: No sam tytuł! Rufus: Nie będę strzelał! Po prostu powiem tak! Tori: '''I mam taką odpowiedź! '''Rufus: To dlaczego mnie męczysz!? Tori: Bo lubię? Rufus: 'Uhh... ''Na jego panelu wbił się jeden punkt. 'Tori: '''John? '''John: '''Hmmm.. ''Potarł się po podbródku. '''John: '''Chyba każdy kojarzy Mario i to moja odpowiedź. '''Tori: I prawidłowo! I ona zdobył punkt. Tori: 'Rufus? '''Rufus: '''zastanawiam się. ''Spoglądał błagalnie na panel. 'Rufus: '''Jak się nazywała. ''Próbował coś sobie przypomnieć. 'Rufus: '''DOTA! ''Lekko się zdziwiła. '''Tori: Doda? Rufus: '''DOTA!!!!! '''Tori: Znowu przedrzeźniam. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Tori: '''Nie mam tej odpowiedzi. John? '''John: '''znajomy w to gra i wkurza mnie osobiście jednak jest dość znana. '''Tori: Dobrze ale co? John: Ice Tower. Tori: Wybredny to nie jesteś. John: 'No cóż.. wolę klasykę. '''Tori: '''Ale to dobra odpowiedź! '''Rufus: '''SERIO!? ''Wbiło mu kolejny punkt. '''Tori: żeby wyrównać musisz poprawnie odpowiedzieć. Rufus: 'Wiem.. ''Zacierał nerwowo ręce. 'Rufus: '''Właśnie! Simsy! jak mogłem o nich nie pomyśleć! '''Tori: '''Rzeczywiście. Dobrze, że przypomniałeś o nich! Zyskujesz punkt. ''Wbiło mu kolejny punkt na tablicy. 'Tori: '''Ale jeśli John poprawnie odpowie to on wygra. Więc? ''Nastąpiła dramatyczna chwila. Chłopak z początku nie wiedział co powiedzieć, aż w końcu wydusił odpowiedź. '''John: '''Liga Legend. '''Tori: '''Innymi słowy League of Legends? '''John: Tak.. Tori: I powiem ci że.. Dramatyczne napięcie. Tori: Wygrywasz nasz teleturniej! Nastąpiły oklaski i wiwaty. Tori: Jesteś bezpieczny i możesz wrócić do swoich. Spojrzała na Rufusa. Tori: A ty drogi panie otrzymasz nagrodę specjalną! Rufus: 'Ekstra! '''Tori: '''Brawo! ''Uścisnęła mu dłoń. '''Tori: Chodźmy od razu ci ją pokazać. A ty Bucky zaprowadź naszego zwycięzce na zaplecze. Na Rufusa założyła opaskę, by nie mógł zobaczyć gdzie znajduje się nagroda. John natomiast udał się prosto z Buckym. '' '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Halo! A moja nagroda! Ja w końcu wygrałem! Kanciapa w studio 130px ''Zawodnicy z niecierpliwością oczekiwali na przybycie kogokolwiek z ekipy. Joqline: 'Uhmm.. ''Smutno spoglądała. '''Joqline: Pierwsza nawaliłam. Pewnie odpadnę. Ellen: Naturlich! Joqline: Miła jesteś. Ellen: 'Ich wolę mówić prawdę niż słodzić. '''Silvi: '''Prawdę.. ''Żaśmiała się. '''Silvi: Przekabacałaś mojego przekabaconego! Ellen: '''Hah! Pouczaj mir. '''Silvi: Zapłacisz za to gorzko. Ellen: Dawaj. Silvi: W swoim czasie ruska Niemko. Ellen: 'Ale obelga. ''Kpiąco zaśmiała się jej w twarz. Wkurzona Silvi "przypadkowo" rozlała na nią wodę. '''Silvi: '''Wybacz. '''Rouse: Jak mogłam odpaść. Smutno siedziała w kącie. Rouse: I pytanie o kosmitach.. Drzwi nagle otworzyły się i do środka wszedł John. John: 'Heeej! '''Joqline: '''Wygrałeś? ''Podbiegł i radośnie go ścisnęła. '''John: Nom. Silvi: '''Pfff.. '''Ellen: Moment? A gdzie Rufus? John: 'Zajął drugie miejsce, ale ponoć miał otrzymać nagrodę. '''Bucky: '''Nagrodę. ''Powiedział z uśmieszkiem. 'Bucky: '''Raczej go nie zobaczycie. ''Wszyscy się z lekka zdziwili. 'Bucky: '''Póki co jesteście wolni. Wracajcie do przyczepy. '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jeśli er odpadł to będę mogła skupić się na meine nowym wrogiem! '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Idealnie! Chore wymysły prowadzącej same rozwiązują moje problemy. '''Bucky (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Co jesy ironią? Że nie było tytułowego kłamczucha... Tak to jest zostawić jej tworzenie zadań. Przed studio 130px ''Jak zostało powiedziane został wyprowadzony na zewnątrz. '''Rufus: '''Jaka to nagroda? '''Tori: A taka! Kazała mu zdjąć opaskę. Rufus: '''To.. '''Tori: '''Tak! W nagrodę pocieszenie za drugie miejsce odwiedzisz dobrze znana miejsce. '''Rufus: '''Zgaduję, że nie dla rozrywki. '''Tori: Bystrzak! Rufus: To po co? Tori: Powiedzmy, że nasze drogi się rozstają. Rufus: 'CO!? DO DOMU!? '''Tori: '''Niom! ''Otworzyła drzwi. '''Tori: Wspominałam o niespodziance. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Tori: '''Wsiadaj. '''Rufus: Ale... ale... Tori: 'Jest mi tak nie przykro. ''Sama popchnęła go do limuzyny. 'Tori: '''Bon Vayage! ''Zatrzasnęła drzwi i pędem limuzyna ruszyła do jego domu. '''Tori: Została nam już tylko finałowa piątka. Kto nas opuści jako następny? I czy znowu ich zaskoczę jak dzisiaj? Tego dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Planie! Poczuła się nieco dziwnie. Tori: Hmm.. inaczej powiedziałam nazwę show jakoś bardziej uchwyciła... muszę to z kimś obgadać! Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki